hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doll Story
Doll Story is Case Number 21 in the Diary of Investigations. Pre-Case New Discoveries Goal: Enter the Yard. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Doll Story Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction In the City there once lived a famous Puppeteer; but a fire broke out in his workshop. The Puppeteer disappeared and the yard around his house became filled with broken toys. For a long time it was impossible to enter the Yard of Forgotten Toys. Recently residents of the City have been having nightmares about this place and the entrance to the Yard was discovered to have been reopened. Maybe it's a trap? Discover the secrets of the Yard of Forgotten Toys and receive a unique reward. Stage 1 It seems unbelievable, but someone was in the Yard of Forgotten Toys. That place has been closed for many years. We need to find out who the mysterious stranger is and why he visited the abandoned yard. Goal: Find out who has visited the Yard of Forgotten Toys. Open for One Goal: Look for a Harvard Grad Insignia. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: An Absentminded Burglar Goal: Find the Snuffbox. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Forgetful Gentleman Goal: Find the golden Umbrella Cane. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Status Accessory Goal: Find the Neck Scarf. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Classic Etiquette Goal: Find the Top Hat. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: An Old Friend Goal: Find the items' owner. Combine the “Forgotten Things” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The mysterious yard visitor turned out to be the Mayor! Every year on the birthday of his daughter Sarah, he comes here to pay his respects to her memory. We need to find out what happened to his daughter. Goal: Find the holiday attributes. Chocolate Masterpiece Goal: Find the Birthday Cake. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: An Explosion of Colour Goal: Find the Party Popper. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Ooops! Goal: Find the Stick Horse and Jump Rope. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Game and a Treat Goal: Find the Nutcracker. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: An Elegant Accessory Goal: Find the Silk Bow. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Welcome! Goal: Find the Birthday Invitation. Combine the “Child's Birthday” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Mayor prepared quite a surprise for his daughter's birthday. What was the incredible gift that was supposed to amaze the guests? Let's ask the Mayor. Goal: Find the birthday gifts. Fit for a Princess Goal: Find the awesome dress. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Table Tracks Goal: Find the Toy Trainset. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Night-time Observations Goal: Find the Telescope. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Wild Imagination Goal: Find the Lynx on a Chain. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Mayoral Games Goal: Find the Toy City. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Mechanical Wonder Goal: Find the Puppeteer's Business Card. Combine the “Daughter's Gifts” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The Mayor decided to give his daughter a living doll! It's hard to believe, but the talented Puppeteer agreed to fulfill the order. I wonder how the craftsman planned to make a living toy? Goal: Find the Puppeteer's dolls. Beauty Will Save the World Goal: Find the Beautiful Girl Doll. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Maestro's Game Goal: Find the Violinist Doll. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Laughter and Tears Goal: Find the Moody Doll. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Words, Words Goal: Find the Talking Doll. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Body Language Goal: Find the Ballerina Doll. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Fantasy Come to Life Goal: Find out the Puppeteer's plans. Combine the “Unique Dolls” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 Sarah received an amazing doll and left to play with it in her bedroom. By morning the girl was gone. We need to find out the details of this incident! Goal: Discover the details about how Sarah disappeared. A Missing Girl Goal: Find the missing person sign. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Shut Off from the World Goal: Find the Crafty Lock. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Dreams Come True Goal: Find the Device with the Crystal. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: Burn Everything Goal: Find the Burning Dolls. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: A Repentant Letter Goal: Find the mechanical book. Location: Yard of Forgotten Toys Rewards: The Living Doll Goal: Find the Enclosed Doll. Combine the “Soul of a Doll” collection. Rewards: Doll Story Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: Case Reward: Small Tool Chest Conclusion Post Case Secrets of the Yard of Forgotten Toys Goal: Find the Crystal of Desires. Assemble the "Secrets of the Yard of Forgotten Toys" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases